Pilvihäntä
Pilvihäntä (engl. Cloudtail) on painava, lumenvalkoinenSalaisuuksien metsä, sivu 254 kolli,Salaisuuksien metsä, sivu 60 jolla on pörröinen,Salaisuuksien metsä, sivu 83 paksuAamunkoi, sivu 38 ja pitkäkarvainen turkkiMyrsky nousee, hahmolista sekä siniset silmät.Tuli ja jää, sivu 276 Erikoisseikkailut Tulitähden tehtävä : Pilvihäntä on saanut oppilaaksi Tihkutassun. Nyt myös paljastuu, että Kirkassydän on virallisesti hänen kumppaninsa, joka odottaa nyt hänen pentujaan. : Pilvihäntä nähdään hänen kumppaninsa kanssa lopussa ja heille on syntynyt yksi pentu, joka on nimetty Valkopennuksi. Crowfeather's Trial Vatukkatähden myrsky Tigerheart's Shadow The Prophecies Begin Tuli ja jää :Pilvipentu syntyy Prinsessalle, Tulisydämen kotikisusiskolle. Hän on Prinsessan esikoinen. Prinsessa pyytää Tulisydäntä viemään hänen esikoisensa mukaansa Myrskyklaaniin, jotta pikkuisesta kasvaisi siellä sankari niin kuin Tulisydän. :Tulisydän ottaa pennun ja kantaa tämän Myrskyklaaniin. Pieni kissa aiheuttaa epäluuloja, sillä se on kotikisu. Harmaaraita sanoo, että jos pennussa virtaa Tulisydämen verta, siitä tulee hieno klaanikissa. Juovanaama suostuu imettämään Pilvipentua. Lopulta Sinitähti hyväksyy pennun klaaniin, ja nimeää sen Pilvipennuksi. Pennulle ei kuitenkaan järjestetä nimeämisjuhlallisuuksia. Salaisuuksien metsä : Pilvipentu kiusaa sokeaa Rikkohäntää ja Tulisydän toruu häntä. Hän paljastaa samalla pennulle, että se on syntynyt Kaksijalkalassa eikä metsässä. : Tuhkatassu ja Tulisydän lähtevät etsimään yrttejä ja Pilvipentu haluaa mukaan. Tulisydän epäröi, mutta Tuhkatassu on sitä mieltä että pentu ajautuu ongelmiin vain koska hänellä on tylsää. Lopulta Tulisydänkin hyväksyy pennun mukaan. Metsässä Pilvipentu löytää marjoja, joita on aikeissa maistaa. Tuhkatassu ehtii juuri pelastamaan Pilvipennun ja kertoo tälle, että marjat ovat kuolomarjoja. Myöhemmin Pilvipentu kertoo muille pennuille marjakuusesta sekä sen vaaroista, ja Tulisydäntä huvittaa pennun vakavuus. : Pilvipentu eksyy Juovanaamasta ja törmää mäyrään. Hän pakenee kallionkoloon. Tulisydän, Hiekkamyrsky ja Saniaistassu saapuvat paikalle ja pelastavat Pilvipennun. Kun he palaavat leiriä kohti, he löytävät kauhistuneen Juovanaaman jonka kintereillä tulee muita kissoja naaraan kauhunsekaisten huutojen hälyttäminä. Kuingatar toruu Pilvipentua, mutta pentu yrittää vastustella. Tiikerikynsi keskeyttää kaiken, ja antaa loppujen lopuksi Pilvipennulle rangaistukseksi aiheuttamistaan ongelmista huolehtia klaaninvanhimmista. Jääräpäinen pentu vastustelee kerran, mutta hiljenee sitten. : Pilvipentu lähestyy kuuden kuun ikää ja hänestä tulee oppilas, Pilvitassu. Hän saa mestarikseen Tulisydämen. Pilvitassu on kuitenkin hyvin jääräpäinen oppilas. Myrsky nousee : Selviää, että Pilvitassu on käynyt Kaksijalkalassa syömässä kotikisujen ruokaa. Hänet kaapataan, mutta Tulisydän ja Hiekkamyrsky pelastavat hänet Korppitassun kanssa kaksijalan luota. Vaarallinen polku : Pilvitassusta tulee soturi, Pilvihäntä. Hän kiinnostuu Kirkassydämestä. Pimeyden hetki : Pilvihäntä taistelee Veriklaania vastaan Leijonaklaanin jäsenenä. Uusi profetia Keskiyö : Pilvihännän tyttärestä, Valkopennusta on tullut oppilas Valkotassu. Kuunnousu Aamunkoi :Selviää, että kaksijalat ovat siepanneet Pilvihännän ja Kirkassydämen. Myrskyklaanilaiset tulevat kuitenkin vapauttamaan heidät ja muut siepatut kissat häkeistä. Tähtiyö Iltahämärä Auringonlasku Kolmikon mahti Näkö : Kirjassa Pilvihäntä on saanut oppilaakseen Tuhkatassun, toisen oppilaansa. Pimeyden joki Karkotus Pimennys Pitkät varjot Auringonnousu Tähtien enne Neljäs oppilas Etäiset kaiut Yön kuiskaukset Kuun merkki Unohdettu soturi Viimeinen toivo A Vision of Shadows The Apprentice's Quest Thunder and Shadow Shattered Sky Darkest Night River of Fire The Raging Storm The Broken Code Lost Stars Klaanien kirjat Klaanien salaisuudet Battles of the Clans Cats of the Clans Ravenpaw's Path A Clan in Need The Heart of a Warrior Novellit Tigerclaw's Fury Leafpool's Wish Paatsamalehden tarina Usvatähden enne Dovewing's Silence Lyhyttarinat After Sunset: We Need to Talk The Clans Decide Triviaa Kiinnostavaa tietoa * Kirkassydän kunniotti sitä että Pilvihäntä ei uskonut Tähtiklaaniin.Erin Hunter Chat 2 * Katen mielestä Synkän Metsän taistelun jälkeen Pilvihäntä uskoi Tähtiklaaniin, koska "on vaikea kieltää jotain, jonka on nähnyt omin silmin."Katen Facebook-sivu ** Vicky totesi myöhemmin, että Pilvihäntä ei silti usko Tähtiklaaniin.Vickyn Facebook-sivu ** Vaikkakin ristiriidassa aiemmin sanomaansa, Vicky uskoo, että Pilvihäntä pääsee Tähtiklaaniin, koska "hän on klaanikissa läpikotaisin."Vickyn Facebook-sivu * Kate on ajatellut, että Pilvihännän kotikisunimi olisi voinut olla "Fluffypaws".Katen blogi Kate pitää myös nimestä "Claude". * Prinsessa ei antanut Pilvihännälle nimeä vastasyntyneenä, koska halusi klaanin nimeävän hänet.Vickyn Facenbook-sivu * Vicky on sanonut että Pilvihännän isä ei ole Sotta.Vickyn Facebook -sivu Kuvia Pilvi ja Tuli.png|Pilvipentu ja Tulisydän. pilvihäntämanga.png|Pilvihäntä mangassa. Wolkenschweif.png|Pilvihäntä Ravenpaw's Path- mangassa. Pilvihäntä-värimanga.png|Pilvihäntä värillisessä mangassa. Perhe ja suku Emo: :Prinsessa: Elossa (kirjassa Aamunkoi) Isä: : Oliver: Tuntematon tilanne Sisarukset: : Nami: Tuntematon tilanne : Taylor: Tuntematon tilanne : Livy: Tuntematon tilanne : Zack: Tuntematon tilanne Sijaisemo: :Juovanaama: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Kumppani: :Kirkassydän: Elossa (kirjassa Lost Stars) Tyttäret: :Valkosiipi: Elossa (kirjassa Lost Stars) :Ambermoon: Elossa (kirjassa Lost Stars) Pojat: :Dewnose: Elossa (kirjassa Lost Stars) :Snowbush: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Lainaukset Sitaatit ja lähteet cs:Mráčekde:Wolkenschweifen:Cloudtailes:Nimbo Blancofr:Flocon de Neigenl:Wolkstaartpl:Obłoczny Ogonru:Белохвостzh:云尾 Luokka:Myrskyklaani Luokka:Kissat Luokka:Kollit Luokka:Soturit Luokka:Oppilaat Luokka:Pennut Luokka:Kotikisut Luokka:Päähenkilöt Luokka:Isät Luokka:Leijonaklaani (nykyaikainen) Luokka:Klaaninvanhimmat